


Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш! (Shhhhhh!)

by EugeniaB



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Library Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Word Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaB/pseuds/EugeniaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брюки собрались на лодыжках, в библиотеке тишина, и у Джона отличная мотивация: за каждое правильно использованное многосложное слово Шерлок награждает его одним глубоким толчком. Думай, Ватсон, думай... какое слово из шести слогов можно использовать, чтобы сказать: "О-боже-черт-возьми-да?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш! (Shhhhhh!)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shhhhhh!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655848) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



— Чашки Петри… 

Джон запнулся, пытаясь совладать с дыханием. 

— …н-на холодильнике… 

Уважаемый доктор прислонился лбом к корешкам книг.

— …они… _священны_ , — наконец прошептал он. 

Шерлок закусил прядь волос на затылке Джона и медленно качнул бедрами — три раза, по разу за каждый слог в последнем слове. 

Джон громко стонал от каждого неторопливого толчка. Лишь однажды он закричал так громко, что сам закрыл себе ладонью рот и зашипел: «Ш-ш-ш». 

Шерлок только заворчал. 

Обоим потребовалось время, чтобы сердца перестали биться слишком сильно, угрожая аневризмой. 

Джон первым обрел контроль над собой и твердо произнес:

— Ш-ш… Шерлок Холмс, ты просто… _логофил_. 

Упомянутый мужчина тихо застонал от удовольствия и осторожно вышел из своего любовника. Через секунду он обхватил горячий и тяжелый член пальцами и расположил головку меж ягодиц Джона. Джон приглашающе раздвинул ноги — настолько, насколько позволяли спущенные к лодыжкам брюки. 

Шерлок вновь с огромной осторожностью толкнулся внутрь Джона. И снова отстранился. Повторил еще раз. Три толчка — по одному за каждый слог в слове «логофил». 

С последним толчком уважаемый детектив погрузился на всю длину, и мужчины замерли. 

Джону потребовалась минута, чтобы крепче сжать ладони на книжной полке, о которую он опирался, и начать думать, думать, _думать_ , черт возьми. На трех слогах далеко не уедешь. В таком случае он загнется от гипоксемии еще до того, как кто-то из них кончит, а в его планы не входило умирать в дальнем углу библиотеки со стояком, которым можно прорыть канал до Китая. Нет уж. Если Джон и отдаст концы со спущенными штанами и членом в заднице, то только в том случае, если у него будет вялый член и сперма на животе, и никак иначе, _благодарствуем_. 

Ох! 

— Правила… этой… охеренной… игры… _суровые_. 

Джон спиной ощутил, как задрожал Шерлок. _Четыре слога._

Через секунду задыхающийся Холмс вновь пришел в движение, покачивая своими изящными бедрами так медленно, как только это было возможно. После четырех нирванных проникновений Шерлок уронил голову Джону на плечо и перешел в режим ожидания.

Когда Джон вновь смог дышать, он прошептал:

— Угол… последнего… проникновения… был _беспо_ -блядь- _добным_. 

Крепко зажмурив глаза, Шерлок дважды мысленно подсчитал количество слогов, прежде чем эта информация дошла до его мозга. 

_Снова четыре._

Стесненный приспущенными брюками, Шерлок придвинулся к Джону ближе, прижимаясь грудью к его спине. С довольным рыком он начал проникать в любовника…

…когда отдаленный шум заставил обоих мужчин замереть. 

Через полминуты каждый сделал глубокий вздох, громко раздавшийся в воздухе. 

Но за исключением двух дюжин угрюмых портретов, смотрящих на них со стен библиотеки Дюка Хамфри, и частично глухого оскфордского библиотекаря, терпеливо ждущего их в своем кабинете, расположенном в пятидесяти метрах отсюда, а также миллиардов пылевых клещей в древних томах, окружающих их со всех сторон, Джон и Шерлок были совершенно одни. 

И извилина в мозгу у Джона, похоже, тоже была одна. Он осознал, что не может выдавить ни единого слова. А потом, словно какой-то библиотечный ангел, Шерлок прижался губами к краю его уха и с вожделением выдохнул.   
В горле Джона было достаточно пыли, чтобы затруднить дыхание и более сильного человека, но Джон Ватсон никогда не был слабым. Он — железобетонный солдат и хирург, и он чертовски прекрасно сыграет в ящик, только _позже_. А сейчас нужно было думать, _придумывать_ слово из пяти слогов. 

Что? Что ты только что сказал? 

Да, конечно же, будучи медиком, Джон имел в своем распоряжении бесконечное количество многосложных слов, парочку из которых он еще до этого пытался ввернуть в их маленькое развлечение. 

Как бы то ни было…

Чрезпищеводная эхокардиограмма была признана негодной («Здесь два слова, Джон»), а пневмо-ноул-трами-криоскопик-кремни-вулкано-кониозом попросту пренебрегли («Я гений, но даже я не знаю всего». — «Мерзавец». — «Жулик». — «Идиот».), а после того, как в ответ на жалобу Джона Шерлок пригрозил выйти из него, уважаемый доктор с готовностью извинился и пообещал следовать правилам, а были они такими: употреби слово надлежащим образом, и поощрением за каждый слог станет проникновение по самые яйца. 

Все равно, пять… пять… _пять слогов_. Джон напряг мозги, но, поскольку он в тот момент, вероятно, страдал от гиперкапнии, это ему решительно не удавалось… 

Шерлок обнял Джона рукой за талию, в процессе придвинувшись ближе. 

_Бинго._

— У тебя… моя… любовь… прекрасное… _долговязое_ тело. 

То самое долговязое тело затрепетало напротив доктора, а потом, с быстрым сдержанным вдохом, Шерлок начал неторопливо покачивать бедрами. 

К концу пятого толчка они оба _ш-ш-ш-ш-шикали_ друг другу; Джон развел ноги так широко, как только позволяли брюки, и хватался за книжную полку перед собой так сильно, что побелели костяшки. 

И вновь каждому понадобилось время, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать. Некоторым врачам понадобилось немного больше времени, поскольку некоторые врачи при случае обожают помучить некоторых детективов. В конце концов, по истечении практически целой минуты молчания, бедра определенного детектива дрожали так сильно, что можно было услышать, как позвякивала пряжка ремня. Порожденное этим звуком небольшое эхо раскатывалось по помещению так, словно где-то в тени библиотеки гремел цепями крошечный призрак. 

— Еще… Джон… дорогой… Боже… еще… — односложно прорычал трясущийся детектив. 

Окей, Джону необходимо найти слово из шести слогов, шести, шести. Он не был уверен, что сможет вспомнить хотя бы еще одно слово из пяти слогов, не говоря уже о шести. Бога ради, он же не гений, он не такой, как его… 

О!

Шерлок вздрогнул всем телом, потому что, черт возьми, _почувствовал_ , как над головой Джона загорелась лампочка. 

— Мой… _деспотический_ … возлюбленный… 

К концу пятого проникновения Джон стукнулся головой о полку, в то время как Шерлок тяжело дышал.

— …мой _тоталитаристский_ друг… 

Джон не знал, напряглась ли рука Шерлока от удовольствия в ответ на ласковое прозвище или он просто подсчитал слоги. 

Но это все не имело значения. Шесть глубоких толчков спустя они оба были частично слепы из-за недостатка крови в глазном армаментариуме. 

— …наша совместимость была… доказана _экспериментально_ … 

Шесть раз член Шерлока практически выскальзывал из задницы Джона, и шесть раз Шерлок загонял его обратно. Теперь пряжка ремня Шерлока, его ноги, зубы Джона и вся книжная полка дрожали, словно листья на ветру. 

— …и хотя… это… может… быть… _примитивизацией_ с моей стороны… 

Семь, семь, _семь_ потрясающих раз Шерлок толкнулся меж ягодиц соблазнительной пятой точки Джона. 

— …ты… показал мне… что… во многих случаях… _гетеросексуальность_ … переоценена. 

Никто из них не был уверен, что Шерлок дойдет хотя бы до седьмого толчка, но это уже не имело значения. Во всяком случае, оба они закричали слишком громко для любого, кто обладает достаточным хладнокровием, чтобы продолжить счет. Лишь потом, когда Джон, смеясь, пытался оттереть какой-то столетний том « _Франкенштейна_ », Шерлок шикнул на него: 

— Ш-ш-ш-ш.


End file.
